I Swear With All My Heart
by kissingsmile
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi planned to get married. But can Tamaki do something that would impress her father? TamakixHaruhi ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Today's the day that Tamaki was waiting for. He's going to meet to Haruhi's dad, Ranka-san, and properly talked about marriage. But… As expected, he's panicking and can't even sit still for 10 seconds. "What should I wear? Antoinette, grandmother, everyone, help!" He yelled as he bursts into tears.

"Say, what does Fujioka-sama's father look like?" One of the maids asked. "He's really nice, super cool, talented- oh, and he likes makeup the best. He also likes skirt and all women stuff." Tamaki said while digging in the pile of clothes in her room.

'_Just what is Fujioka's father look like?' _They all showed freaked out expression except for Tamaki.

"Come on! Help me!"

"Shouldn't you wear a suit or something? It's your future father-in-law, after all. You should look the best." His grandmother said. "Good idea! I should dress up like Tachibana." **(A/N: Tachibana is Kyouya's bodyguard)**

**Meanwhile at Fujioka residence…**

"Where is that stupid rat?" Ranka-san asked Haruhi. "It's already noon!"

"Dad, calm down. He promised he would arrive before lunch. Then we can have lunch together." Haruhi said while boiling water.

*DING DONG*

"See?" Haruhi walked and opened the door. When she opened, she saw Tamaki panting heavily.

"Huff- Sorry- Huff- I'm late- Huff-" Haruhi scanned Tamaki from head to toe. He was wearing one of the suits that Kaoru and Hikaru's mom designed special for him. "You don't like it?" He panicked. "No, not. It's just that, you looked handsome." Haruhi blushed while looking down. So as Tamaki. "Y-You too. I-I mean, you look pretty." Haruhi was wearing a shoulder-length white blouse and pink skirt. She put on some makeup and do her hair too. "T-Thank you." She blushed again.

"Hey, lovebirds! How long do you plan to keep me waiting?" They both freezed. "C-Come in." Tamaki took off his shoes and followed Haruhi inside. He sat in front of Ranka-san while Haruhi is preparing tea. Tamaki felt sudden chills through his bone when Ranka-san scanned him with sharp eyes.

"Attire, 9 points!" He said. Tamaki smiled wide. "Oh Haruhi, I bought this on the way here." He said while handing a box of cakes to Haruhi. "Thanks!" Both of them smiled.

"So… Let me ask you something. Do _you _really think you can take care of Haruhi?" Ranka-san asked. "Of course! I can buy her favourite ootoro for anytime, took her for vacation around the world and-"

"That's not what I mean." Tamaki stopped and looked straight at Ranka-san's eyes. He looked so serious. "Ranka-san, I love your daughter so much. She's everything to me. Nothing can ever replace her in my life and heart. I love to see her smiling all the time. I can never bear to see her sad face. I promise I'll love her forever and take good care of her until the end." Tamaki said in a serious tone. Their eyes were still locked.

"As long as you keep that promise, I don't mind." Ranka-san smiled. Tamaki looked at Haruhi, smiling. "Thank you!" They three smiled and enjoyed their lunch.

**That evening…**

"What's that rat doing?" Ranka-san asked Haruhi. "I don't know." Tamaki invited them to have dinner at a fancy restaurant in the neighborhood. As they were enjoying their dinner and exchanging conversations, Tamaki excused himself for a while. He went to a small stage where the performers performed. Everyone was looking at him as he sat on the piano.

"May I have your attention, everyone? Tonight, I would like to sing a song dedicated to, Fujioka Ryouji-san."

"Why me?" Ranka-san said. Haruhi sighed. "What is that idiot doing?" Then, tune started to come out as he played the piano.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous__  
><em>_About being here today__  
><em>_Still not real sure what I'm going to say__  
><em>_So bare with me please__  
><em>_If I take up too much of your time.__  
><em>_See in this box is a ring for your oldest.__  
><em>_She's my everything and all that I know is__  
><em>_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side__  
><em>_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

_Can marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_When she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter__  
><em>_  
><em>_She's been here every step__  
><em>_Since the day that we met__  
><em>_(I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
><em>_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad__  
><em>_I've got most of my vows done so far__  
><em>_(So bring on the better or worse)__  
><em>_And 'til death do us part__  
><em>_There's no doubt in my mind__  
><em>_It's time__  
><em>_I'm ready to start__  
><em>_I swear to you with all of my heart..._

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_As she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

_The first time I saw her__  
><em>_I swear I knew that I'd say I do_

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_As she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

With that, everyone clapped their hands. As soon as the song has finished, Tamaki got down from the stage. He walked to Haruhi and bent down on his knees. He held out a red box with a diamond ring in it.

"Fujioka Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Imagine how much Haruhi blushed at that time. "Y-Yes…" She answered. Everyone was cheering on them. On their way home, her father won't stop nagging about this and that. He said his customer was there and saw him dressed up like a man. Sure enough his business will fail. Haruhi and Tamaki won't stop giggling. Before Tamaki went back to his car, they kissed under the moonlight in front of Haruhi's house.

This time, it was a _really_ passionate kiss.


	2. Author's Note

**Anyone wondering about the song? It's called 'Marry Your Daughter' by Brian Mcknight. His voice reminded me of Tamaki ^^**


End file.
